For a three-dimension (3D) display technology using shutter glasses, a driving method with the polarity inversion as shown in FIG. 1 is used to form differences between right and left eye images to achieve a 3D effect. However, this driving method results in polarity asymmetry, and further results in an image sticking phenomenon. As shown in FIG. 1, in the driving method with polarity reversion, the polarities of a data signal 101 in two adjacent frames are opposite each other with respect to a common signal 102.
To solve the above-mentioned image sticking problems of 3D images in the conventional technology, a 2-frame-inversion driving is used, as shown in FIG. 2.
In this conventional technology, for solving a color shift problem at a broad viewing angle, in general, a charge sharing technology is used for pixels of a display panel. As shown in FIG. 3, in this case, a pixel unit comprises a main pixel 301 and a sub-pixel 302. The main pixel 301 and the sub-pixel 302 are connected to a data line 303, and are connected to a scan line 304 through a first thin film transistor 3011 and a second thin film transistor 3012, respectively. The main pixel 301 and the sub-pixel 302 are further connected to a common line 305. The main pixel 301 includes a first liquid crystal (LC) capacitor 3012 and a first storage capacitor 3013. The sub-pixel 302 includes a second liquid crystal (LC) capacitor 3022, a second storage capacitor 3023, a sharing capacitor 3025, and a third TFT 3024. The sharing capacitor 3025, a third TFT 3024, the second LC capacitor 3022, and the second storage capacitor 3023 are connected to a control line 306. When the signal polarities of two frames of images of the display are opposite each other, the sharing capacitor 3025 receives electric charges from the second LC capacitor 3022, thereby lowering a voltage of the sub-pixel 302 (reducing the electric charges in the sub-pixel 302).
In practice, there are some problems in the conventional technology, as described below.
In the above-mentioned charge sharing technology, a voltage level of sub-pixels is affected by the charging of a former frame. If the 2-frame-inversion driving is used for the display panel, the signal polarities of the right and left eye images will be the same or opposite each other. This results in a brightness difference between the right and left eye images, further resulting in a crosstalk problem.
As a result, it is necessary to provide a new technology to solve the problems existing in the conventional technologies.